


Good Luck

by TellMeAMarvelousStory



Series: Shipping Up To Boston [3]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAMarvelousStory/pseuds/TellMeAMarvelousStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble...enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

Mansi rushed down the block from the T station to class. It was the day of her nursing final, and she did NOT want to be late. Not today. As she leapt over the short brick retaining wall onto the sidewalk, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

It was Chris.

Tapping the green button quickly, she answered, “Hey baby, is everything okay?” He knew her final was this morning- what was he doing calling her?

“Yeah, babe, everything is fine. But I had to call you, there’s someone who wants to say something to you before you go in.”

Mansi stopped her trek across campus to hear who was on the other line. And she broke into a massive grin when she heard the little happy voice. Stella spoke loud and clear,

“Aun’ Mansi, I hope you do good on your es-am!! I wove you!”

Stella passed the phone back to Chris as Mansi’s heart melted. 

“You hear that, baby?”

“Every word,” she replied.

“Well listen, I don’t want to make you late, but I thought you’d want to hear that.”

“I did, thank you babe. I love you, I gotta go.”

“Knock ‘em dead, sweetheart. I love you too.”

“Always. I’ll see you tonight.”

“I’ll be waiting for you. We both will.”

Mansi hung up and looked at the time. She would just make her exam with a few minutes to spare. 


End file.
